That Fire, You Ignite It
by rippedXjeans
Summary: Fred Weasley II, the player of Hogwarts in his 5th year. He has everygirl dropping at his feet, well all except one. On his mission to charm her, he learns a lot more about himself than he thought he would. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Fred Weasley was not your usual 'Weasley'.

He made this very clear when he went through 4 'relationships' in one week. He was quite proud of this accomplishment, and it would take a lot to sway him from his top position as Hogwarts Player.

His dad, George, was also a bit of a player back in the day, but happily settled down with his mother, claiming she changed him for the better. Fred was set on the idea no one could change him for the better, especially not a _girl._ He shuddered at the mere thought of settling down. Now in his fifth year, nothing could stop him. He had all girls falling at his feet for as much as a 'hello' from his royal highness.

Not that Fred was big headed. No. His mother would hate that, almost as much as she hated when his younger sister, Roxanne, had had her first kiss in her first year. He chuckled at the memory.

He was currently packing his case for his glorious return to school, and it was 10 am.

"Fred, we're going to be late!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

"One sec!" He yelled back. His head snapped up when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He plodded over and opened it, to see his sister, Roxy on the other side, hand at the ready to knock again.

"What." He scowled, he was only half dressed and felt a sudden breeze hit his chest. Roxy didn't bother answering and just marched past and grabbed a Gryffindor tie from his cupboard. Roxy was the identical to his mother, only her pale brown eyes resembled their fathers. Her wild curly hair was tightly braided at the front, and then she had somehow tamed it to fall in loose curls down to her waist. She wore a small coat of eyeliner, which she got away with, and she had a perfect white smile. Fred was much the same, except his hair was the same as his dads, only much, much darker in colour, instead of having frizzy hair. He took care of his looks, and took pride in them, being on the Quidditch team and all helped to keep him in shape. His other hobbies included pranking, and obviously girls.

He pulled on his faded t shirt which and black jeans, and pulled his trunk down the stairs, pushing Roxanne out of the way in the process.

Downstairs, he hugged his father goodbye as he left for work, who also gave Roxy a kiss on the forehead on the way out. Fred rolled his eyes, causing Roxy to stick her tongue out at him. He grabbed the smoothie his mother left out for them, gulping it down, then regretted it as he winced at the sharp flavour. Kiwi? Eugh.

"Right, kids, 10 minutes. Roxy sort out your shoes please. Have you got your wands?" They both nodded dutifully, smiling.

It took them a while, but they finally got out the door and apparated to Kings Cross. Fred felt the weird suction in his stomach, and grimaced at the sensation as he stumbled to wards platform 10. He followed Roxy and her trolley through the wall, his owl, Herald, hooting in protest.

He watched as Roxy wandered off to her friends, their cousin Rose and those two other girls. Heather and Manon? He had no idea. Though he did remember Heather from Christmas.

He stood like a lost puppy for a few minutes, before spotting mother chatting to his uncle Percy, and he spied his cousins Lucy and Molly. Molly was one of his considerably close friends, in his house, and Lucy on the other hand was in Hufflepuff. Him, Molly and Teddy Lupin hung out together at school.

"Hey Mol, good summer?" He asked her. Molly swung her long brown hair behind her shoulder, and her blue eyes looked thoughtful.

"Yeh, sure. Visited Uncle Charlie in Romania and all." She looked nonplussed, inspecting her nails. She was dressed in an Aztec jumper and skinny acid wash jeans, with black combat boots. Fred liked her because she didn't care about his girl issues and she was smart and witty.

Just as he was about to ask her about Romania, Teddy walked over, his bright blue hair curling around his ears. Fred thought how much he needed a haircut.

"Hey guys!" Teddy smiled brightly. He on the other hand was less witty, but still incredibly smart and friendly.

"Hey, Ted!" Molly said, smiling brightly at him. You would've thought they would go together, like best friend-love type thing, but he was way to head over heels for Victoire, and Molly couldn't care less.

Fred turned to kiss his mother goodbye, and after waving at Percy, the trio made their way to the train, ready for the year ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride having been highly uneventful, the only topic of conversation being about 'Victoire this, Victoire that', making Fred and Molly extremely uncomfortable.

They finally reached the carriages, drawn by those invisible things Fred couldn't see. They were about to get into one, when Fred collided with a figure who was clearly trying to get somewhere in a hurry.

"Hey! Are you blind or something?" The figure said, standing up and brushing her robes off. So it was a girl, great. Fred smirked. He _literally_ had girls falling at his feet.

The girl looked up, dusting an autumn leaf out of her curly hair, and using the back of her hand to remove the small bit of mud that was smeared across her dark skin. Fred was about to apologise, in such a trance with this girl he had never come across before. Then he remembered he was Fred Weasley II, he was never spoken to like this.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" He said, glaring at the girl, who had her hand on her hips.

"No. Should I?" She said, nonchalantly, inspecting her nails.

"Yes?! I'm Fred Weasley?!" He gaped. A girl who didn't know him? No such thing.

"Oh of course! I do know you! Fred Weasley, famous arsehole, known as a bit of a man whore? Am I correct?" She smirked.

Fred's mouth dropped open. No one, _No_ _one_, had ever spoken to him like that, especially a _girl_! He took a step back. He still couldn't think of any comeback or witty thing to say, so he continued opening and closing his mouth, nothing coming out.

"Are we done here?" She said, looking around, "I should be going" And then she was gone. Just gone.

He spun around when he heard Molly and Teddy's laughter; he had forgotten they had just witnessed that whole thing. He stomped furiously and got into the carriage, followed by the two _fools_ who were still laughing.

"Who even was that?!" He shouted. He was angry now, he had been defeated.

Molly composed herself. "Her name's Brittany, She's in Slytherin in our year" She finished.

"How come I have never seen her before?" Fred cried.

"Because she is one of the small percentage of girls who hasn't fallen for your highness" Teddy shrugged.

Fred had calmed down, and as they got off the carriage and walked into Hogwarts, he had almost forgotten about it, though the words 'arsehole' and 'man whore' still engrained in his memory.

As they sat down to eat, listening half-heartedly to McGonagall's speech about the Yule Ball, Fred glanced behind him to see Brittany, sitting with her friends, who he recognised as Aria Knott and Ivy Black. Brittany was also listening half-heartedly, and suddenly glanced up, meeting his gaze. Fred turned on his most charming smile, which was known to make girls swoon.

The outcome this time was different. Brittany just rolled her eyes, and continued eating and chatting with Aria.

This was going to be a tough mission, Fred decided, but he would crack her.

Brittany was getting quite tired of Fred's permanent gaze, so she just put him off with a trademark glare in his direction.

"Brit, who are you glaring at this time?" Ivy smirked, following her glare.

"Oh, right, Fred. Don't you think he is gorgeous though?" Ivy sighed. Aria snorted. She was against relationships with anyone in general, but had nothing against the odd flirting. Ivy on the other hand was slightly obsessed with the idea, and this year her mission was to finally get a boyfriend who she actually liked.

Ivy and Aria were stunning, Ivy with her long black hair which was loosely fishtail braided to the side and she always wore eyeliner. Aria, Scorpious Malfoy's cousin (daughter of Daphne Greengrass) had curly dirty blonde hair, and her skin tanned easily, much to Ivy's jealousy.

Due to her friend's good looks, she was still curious as to why Fred was trying to work his 'charm' on her. It's not like she was going to let him get to her anyway.

Brittany glanced up again to see he was still looking at her intently, his smirk plastered on his face, so she just decided to ignore him. She knew how much boys hated that.

What? Was she ignoring him? Oh how mature! Fred thought, giving up on trying to win her over by charm.

He was dead set now, on trying to crack this mystery of a girl.


End file.
